The Truth about Hermione
by lalababee
Summary: Harry and Ron spend the summer at Hermione's house. While looking for Hermione's old perfects badge, the teens find a shocking revelation of Hermione's birth. FINALLY FINISHED! REDID chapter 7!
1. The Documents

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVERYBODY!!! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!!!**

**DISCLAIMER—AS MUCH AS I WISH, I DO NOT OWN ANY ****HARRY POTTER**** CHARACTERS... WE ALL KNOW THEY BELONG TO YOUR BELOVED AND BRILLANT ****J.K. ROWLING**

**"**Harry!! Harry! Wake up!!" Hermione yelled in Harry's ear, hitting him with a pillow. Harry blinked and sat up. Where was he? Then he remembered something. He was at Hermione Granger's house for the summer. The Dursleys were glad to get rid of him. Ron Weasley was here, too. "**Yum! **What's that smell?" Harry muttered, looking for his glasses.

**"**My mum is making breakfast. She has to go to work this morning and she wanted to eat before she left. So get up and go downstairs. We'll meet you downstairs in five minutes." Hermione said She quickly left and Harry stood up. He looked down. He was only wearing his boxers. Feeling foolish, he threw on his clothes and left the room. He walked down the stairs and into Hermione's huge kitchen.

"G'morning, Harry!" Ron said, looking up from a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage.

** "**Morning, Ron." Harry replied. He sat next to Ron and pulled the plates filled with the different food toward him. Hermione looked absolutely revolted at the sight of the two boys stuffing their faces.

**"**Yo mionne, dheres derr dud?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking like she was about to vomit.

Harry swallowed. "I said, 'so Hermione, where's your mum?" "Oh. She left. She's a dentist and she had to leave early." Hermione replied, still looking revolted. Harry nodded and they all finished eating. Harry wished he could have met Mrs. Granger. She had gone to bed early last night and he hadn't had a chance to meet her. Pretty soon, the three teenagers were heading upstairs and Harry forgot about Hermione's mom.

"Oh, you guys, I forgot! I lost my Prefect's Badge in my mom's office! Lets go look for it!" The other two nodded and they all turned into a new hallway and turned again into a medium sized room

Hermione started pulling open drawers in the desk and rummaged through them. After looking through three drawers, Hermione threw her hands in the air and said, "We're never going to find it!"

Ron, looking nervous, said, "Hermione, I think you should have a look at this. And you too Harry." He held out the parchment and **H**ermione took it, unsure that she wanted to read it. As she read, Harry read over her shoulder. the first page said "OFFICIAL ADOPTION PAPERS-Alicia Potter." The next page said "OFFICIAL NAME CHANGE DOCUMENT-Alicia Potter to Hermione Granger" and the last page said "OFFICIAL BIRTH CERTIFICATE-Alicia Potter Mother-Lily Potter,Father-James Potter, Birthday- 9-19-77" Hermione looked up, horrified.

OK, THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAP. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!!!


	2. Confronted

THANX TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND SOME PEOPLE PUT ME ON STORY ALERT

HOPE U ALL ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING

"**W-wha-what?" **Hermione whispered. She looked at the boys with hurt and disbelief in her eyes. "I can't believe my mum and dad never told me." Hermione said.

"Wait! Harry, Hermione, you do know what this means, right? You guys are brother and sister!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione looked at the birth certificate again.

"Your right! It says right here, Mother- Lily Potter! And Father- James Potter! That means I'm not **M**uggle-born! But then…" Hermione looked at the paper again. "I'm two years older than I thought. I came of age last year. So, I'm eighteen, not seventeen. Ha! You guys are kids in my eyes!" Hermione was trying to make a joke out of a serious situation. "Harry, Ron, I wonder why my parents gave me up. Maybe they just didn't want a girl. Do you think you were born before or after I was put up for adoption, Harry?"

"I think," Harry said slowly, "that it was before. I think I would have had some memory of you. What if they knew Voldemort was after them when you were born, so trying to protect you; they put you up for adoption? Then they had me and they couldn't lose another baby so they decided to just try to keep safe? They still loved you, I bet. But why didn't Sirius tell us? Or Lupin? They had to have known…" Harry finished thoughtfully. The Trio heard a car door slam downstairs. They looked at each other and Hermione quickly stuffed the papers into her beaded purse. It was time to meet Hermione's 'mom'.

The teens walked slowly down the stairs, one after another. As they walked into the kitchen, Mrs. Granger said, "Oh, hello! You must be Harry!"(Ron had met her that morning.) Harry nodded.

Hermione said **"Mum,** I need to talk to you. Well, _we_need to talk to you, not just me. You see, we were looking in your office for my perfects badge and we found these papers." **Hermione took out the papers and waved them in her supposed-mother's face**. "When were you going to tell me? Why did you change my name and lie to me about my birthday? I'm _18! _You **and Dad** made me believe I was 17! How could you? I'm Harry's SISTER! That's right, precious mother, Harry's parents gave birth to me and put me up for adoption because they CARED! They didn't want Voldemort to kill me!"

**During Hermione's outburst, **Ron and Harry were standing in the background, trying not to be noticed. Hermione's mother, on the other hand, was standing up straight and looking **hurt, angry, and disappointed all at the same time. **

"That summer after second year, when I came home and I was getting upset again because Malfoy called me a mudblood, you didn't say anything. You could have told me then to make me feel better. But you didn't. You let me cry myself to seep in second year, even after I wrote you a letter telling you what happened. You could have wrote back telling me I'm not dirty blood! You could have told me when I got my Hogwarts letter! And when I turned 11 and I got my letter, you knew I was going to worry and worry about it, but did you care? No!" Hermione finished quietly.

"Hermione Jane Granger, did you think that just because you didn't know you were adopted, we didn't love you as much as if you were our real daughter? Over the years we forgot you were adopted. We love you very much, Hermione," Mrs. Granger spoke for the first time.

"Not enough to tell me the truth." With that, Hermione quickly turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, the boys closely behind her.

Once they were safely locked in Hermione's room, Harry asked, "Do you reckon Dumbledore knew? Or what about your parent's, Ron? They were friends with our mum. Well, they were all in the Order!"

"Maybe my parents know. We should go ask them. And of course Dumbledore knew! How else did Hermione get her letter at the same time we did? We're younger than she is! And of course, we can ask Professor McGonagall or Hagrid." Ron said. **With that said, they packed everything up, took their pets along, and apparated to the Burrow.**

This chapter seemed longer as I was writing it on Microsoft Word. 3 pages. I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed again, and lollipopprongs for helping me. THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU THANKUTHANKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Mrs Weasley

OK! THANX TO SOME VERY NICE PEOPLE, I LEARNED WHAT STORY ALERT WAS. I DID NOT KNOW B4! THANX FOR THE REVIEW AND ADVICE! HERE'S CHAPTER THREE. IM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE IT LONG!

DISCLAIMER-OF COURSE IM NOT J.K. ROWLING (UNFOURTANATLY) SO NONE OF THESES CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME (ALSO UNFOURTANTLY)

* * *

Harry felt the usual whoosh of air as he apparted. After a minute or two, he felt solid ground. He opened his eyes and saw The Burrow, Ron's house, in front of him. Ron and Hermione were just arriving. "Come on, we have to talk to my mum," Ron said. The other two nodded and followed their friend into the house. 

Mrs.Weasley was in the kitchen, trying to bewitch a couple of dirty dishes to clean themselves. She looked up when she heard the door open and close. She was surprised to her see son and his two friends come in through the door.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" She yelled excitedly. It had been a couple of months since she saw the three of them. She ran over and pulled Ron into a huge hug. She finally released him and he gasped for air. She grabbed Harry and did the same to him. She spent more time hugging him than she did Ron. Next she went for Hermione. Mrs. Weasley only gave her a small, two minute hug. Looking slightly hurt, Hermione explained the reason they were there. "So you see, Mrs. Weasley, we were wondering if you knew anything about why my birth parents would put me up for adoption, but keep Harry." Hermione finished. Mrs.Weasley looked a bit horrified. She never knew any of this. She had barely known Harry's parents. All she knew was that they were in the Order and they died to save Harry. Harry and Hermione? Brother and sister? She never would have guessed!

"Do you know anything about it? Do you know why they didn't keep me?" Hermione asked eagerly. It was obvious she wanted answers, and Mrs.Weasley could have only guessed that Hermione was hurt because her real parents didn't want her and a little deceived because her adoptive parents never told her the truth. Molly Weasley would have felt the exact same way. And she wanted to give this child answers, she truly did, but she didn't have any. How someone could give up their own child and never talk about it, she did not know. Wait-a memory was coming back to her…

_It was the night of February 8, 1977, and the Order members were sitting around a long table. Only two people were missing- Lily and James Potter. The members decided to start the meeting without them; it was getting late and Molly and her husband had to be home to get their youngest children, Fred and George into bed. The meeting had only been started for about ten minutes when the Potters slipped into the room, looking very happy. Everyone had stopped talking and looked at them. "Ah-hem," James cleared his throat. "I am proud to announce that my beautiful wife will be losing that beautiful figure of her's soon because she is PREGNANT! Alicia Lily for a girl and Harry James for a boy!" James Potter had said excitedly that night._

"Hermione, do you have your birth certificate with you?" When Hermione nodded and pulled it out of her purse, Molly looked at it. 'Name-Alicia Potter'. This was proof. James and Lily Potter had a baby girl and put her up for adoption. But why? They seemed so happy that night! Molly closed her eyes. Another memory was evading her mind.

"_It's a girl! Alicia Lily Potter!" Sirius Black rushed into Molly's house without knocking. "It's a girl!!" Sirius was ecstatic. "My best friend had a baby! My best friend had a baby! Well, his wife did all the work but he helped make the baby and it's a girl!" Sirius sang as he ran through the house, off key, telling everyone the good news. Of course, they all went to the hospital to see how Lily was. She was lying in the bed holding a tiny baby in a pink blanket. She looked down lovingly at her baby, and stroked Alicia's already full head of brown hair. And Lily began to sing a song that went like this:_

_On September 19, a beautiful baby was born_

_And from my heart, she'll never be torn_

_I'll love you, my darling_

_No matter what you do _

_I may not always be next to you- so,_

_Remember, I'll love you wherever you go…_

_Wherever you go…_

_And wherever you are_

_You'll always be in my heart…_

Molly began singing the words out loud. Tears burned her eyes. Hermione's eyed filled up with tears, too. She recognized that song. So her mother DID love her! Wherever she goes, her real mother will always love her. Hermione started crying and Mrs. Weasley did, too. They ran and started hugging each other tightly. Ron and Harry quickly left the room to find something to eat and go upstairs. They couldn't handle crying women.

Finally, the crying stopped and the boys could come downstairs to talk. "Ok, mum, please try to help us. We want to know why Mr. and Mrs. Potter didn't keep their daughter. And why they had to change Hermione's name and birthday. Why didn't Dumbledore tell us?" Ron asked, biting on his bottom lip, deep in thought. Hmmm…Ron's mother quickly said, "I do remember Harry's parents telling us they were going to have a baby. And I remember the night Hermione was born. But for some reason, I don't remember anything else. Why didn't I ask about the baby often? I didn't I offer to baby-sit? Why can't I remember?" Molly whined. "Wait, mum, was Bill and Charlie born yet?" Ron asked. "Of course, they were born before 1977!" Ron answered himself. "Why don't we ask Bill and Charlie? They should have remembered!" Harry said, catching on to Ron's plan. "Perfect!" Hermione exclaimed. "But first, we have to go to Hogwarts to talk to Hagrid and the headmistress!" Harry said. The other two nodded. "Wait! Ronnie! Aren't you going to give your mummy a kiss?" Molly asked. Ron, clearly embarrassed, gave her a small peck on the cheek before apparating to Hogsmeade, with the brother and sister right behind him.

* * *

**thank you all for reviewing. hope you liked this chapter, it was the longest. it was mt favorite. i hope you all keep reading and reviewing! how do u spell mcgonagell? ---i cant do it! i need it for next chapter!!! help!!!**


	4. Hagrid

**Ok people, here's chapter 4. Thanx for the nice reviews (and the criticism) it all helped**

**DISCLAIMER-we all know I'm not J.K. Rowling, so none of these people belong to me! **

Once all three teenagers were safely in Hogsmeade, and had regained their balance, they started walking toward Hogwarts. It only took them a minute to realize that it was a Hogsmeade weekend; there were children everywhere. On the walk to the school, Harry noticed quite a couple of kids he knew that was younger than him: Luna Lovegood, looking just as loony as ever, the Creevy brothers, taking lots of pictures, Ginny Weasley, who made Harry's heart pound faster and harder than ever, and a bunch of other kids Harry knew by face but not name.

It took them around twenty minutes to finally reach the school. They had decided to walk, not fly, so they could think about what to say. But when they finally reached the school, they were glad. Walking took so long! But, finally, they were walking in through the front doors of the castle, the same doors they had walked in as children. They remembered the days when they walked in to learn about magic and happy things. Now they were walking in to learn about Hermione's birth.

"McGonagall or Hagrid first, Hermione?" Ron asked." Ummm… Hagrid." Hermione decided. So the threesome headed down the very familiar path to Hagrid's hut. They were silent, although they had so much that they could have talked about. After what seemed like hours to the troubled teens, they came to Hagrid's house. Well, not exactly a house, but more of a hut.

They all looked at each other before Harry reached out and knocked on the door. They heard Hagrid's heavy footsteps before the door opened and revealed the very large, hairy man that the children all grew to love. "Harry! Hermione! Ron! It's been so long!!!" Hagrid yelled excitedly. The trio couldn't help but smile through their seriousness. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit after so long?" Hagrid asked. "Well," Ron said slowly, "we're not exactly here happily. I mean, it's great to see you and everything," Ron added hurriedly, seeing the look in Hagrid's face that was mixed with hurt and disappointment. "It's just that we found out Hermione was put up for adoption by my parents and we wanted to know what you knew about it!" Harry finished. Hagrid looked thoughtful. He remembered a lot of stuff about Harry's young parents. Maybe if he thought about it for a couple of minutes, he would realize why he wasn't surprised to hear this news. It was almost like he already knew…"Come in, yah guys. I need to think for a minute. Then I'll remember. Maybe." Hagrid said. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were quick to obey. They wanted to learn as much as possible. Once everyone was settled around the table with a cup of tea, Hagrid leaned his big head back and closes his eyes.

_James and Lily were sitting together in chairs at Hagrid's table. They had always been friends with Hagird, really close. Lily was crying; she couldn't tell Hagrid why. He tried asking James, but all James could do was shake his head and try to comfort his obviously upset wife. Finally, when Lily was out of tears, she managed to croak out, "We had to give up Alicia. My poor little baby! They forced us! Oh Rubeus, what are we going to do? I'll miss her terribly! She won't know what to do without us. My poor little girl..." She started wailing. Hagrid was shocked. Little Alicia Potter. Gone? And who forced them to give the baby up? Death eaters? _

Finally, Hagrid lifted his head up and opened his eyes. The three people before him saw tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Hermione. All I know is your birth name is Alicia Potter and your real parents were forced to give you up. I think I always knew you were their baby. You are great at Potions and Care of Magical Creatures like your mum. And I think Professor Dumbledore told us, too. Your birth name and your real birth date…Hmm, he went through a lot of trouble to get you to come here in 1990 instead of 1988. But then again, your new birth certificate must say you were born in 1979 even though I know for a fact you were born in 1977." Hagrid pointed out.

"Why, though? Why me? Why not Harry? Why am I so special? Why did they force my parents with me, but not Harry? I need answers, Hagrid!" Hermione busted out after a moment of silence. Hagrid shook his shaggy head. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am. Did you talk to Molly?" When the three nodded, Hagrid continued. "What about the new headmistress? Maybe she can help." Hagrid suggested. "That's where we're going next." Ron explained. "Well," Hagrid said gruffly, "she'll be the most help. I really don't have the answers to all your questions. I'll try to research for clues, though. Now, if your going to go see Minerva, you better leave." He stood up and opened the door. He needed to be alone to think. "Good-bye, Hagrid." Hermione said. "And thanks." She added. Harry and Ron muttered their good byes, too. Hagrid watched them walk up the long path to the castle. After a moment, he closed the door and lay down. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep, soon dreaming of Lily and James Potter with their baby girl.

"Well, that was not much help!" Ron said, clearly disappointed. "Hopefully McGonagall will be able to help." Harry said to make Ron feel better. Ron nodded and brightened up. Once again, they were walking through the back doors in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thankfully, it was a Hogsmeade weekend and nobody was there to notice them and make a big commotion like the last time they were there. Of course, that was before Voldemort was killed, but still…They didn't want to take chances. Waking through the empty corridors, many memories came back the threesome. Seeing the blood on the wall in second year, rescuing Sirius in third year, the tri-wizard (is that what its called??) in 4th year, Umbridge in fifth year, learning about Riddle's past with Dumbledore in 6th year, and fighting the biggest battle of their lives and suffering the greatest losses ever in 7th year. So many memories…

Finally, oh finally, they came to the gargoyles that guarded the headmistress's office. "  
Ermm…Lemon Drops?" Harry guessed the password. The gargoyles didn't move. "How about Dumbledore lives?" Harry guessed again. it really did make a little sense. Dumbledore won't be dead until nobody had any faith in him anymore. Surprisingly, the gargoyles sprung to the side and Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped into the room. Minerva McGonagall looked up, surprised. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! Ms. Granger! So nice to see you! Nut how did you get in?" seeing the look on Harry's face, Minerva nodded. "Of, course. Dumbledore's man through and through." She nodded. "I understand. So, sit down and tell me why you have decided to show up after so many years." She commanded, but she was smiling. The three obeyed, and Harry began talking.

_**Hahahaha cliffy. Sorry it took so long to get up. I was going to add more but I decided to add it in the next chap. thanx to mustardgirl1128 for being my new beta!!! i really appreciate it!!**_


	5. The Memories

**OK EVERYONE, HERE IS CHAPTER FIVE. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, AND THANX TO MUSTARDGIRL1128!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANX FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!**

"And so, we will ask you the same as we asked Hagrid: Do you know why?" Hermione asked, for she had been interrupting Harry as he tried to retell the story. Finally she had finished.

"Well, I'm glad you came to me. If anyone knows the answers to your questions, it's bound to be me." Minerva McGonagall replied quietly. She was not surprised to hear this news. The memory charm the young Potters had tried to put on her did not work like they did on everyone else. She still had doubts that they worked on Dumbledore because he was such a great wizard.

Hermione leaned forward eagerly. Ron and Harry did the same, except they were both a little afraid of hearing what the headmistress had to say. They certainly did not want to hear anything bad about Harry's parents, and they were afraid of the reason why they had kept the baby Harry. Oh, but of course, they were curious, too. I mean, who in that room wasn't? All the previous headmasters and headmistresses were sitting up and ready to listen. Only one had known Lily and James Potter personally, only one had known how much Lily had hated James, and only one knew the real reason why Harry was kept and Hermione was not. Only one…

Harry looked deep into the eyes of none other than Albus Dumbledore and realized that Dumbledore already knew what McGonagall was about to say. Feeling hurt, Harry quickly broke the gaze and turned to look at the portrait of Severus Snape. Looking at Snape's information-hungry look, he realized his old Potions teacher hadn't known. Of course, if he knew he probably would have told them the first chance he got. He would have rubbed it in the "mudblood"'s face. But then, he loved Lily. So would he have known about Hermione? Of course not; McGonagall just said they put a memory charm on everyone.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well, I don't remember much. I am afraid the memory charm did do a little damage to my frail little mind. But I do remember some parts. I'll put them in a pensive for you three to see. I might not be able to explain things as they were."

With that, the headmistress got up and took out the pensive from the cabinet. She moved her wand towards her head and took out a wispy, white substance. She released it into the pensive. Then she stepped away from it and said, "I won't be joining you. I already know what has happened. I don't think I can handle it." She sniffed and turned away. "Well, go on. I'll pull you out when I think you have seen enough."

Ron went first, then Harry, and finally Hermione. They landed in a room filled with people. They saw Lily and James Potter standing up holding a pink bundle. James was talking to Dumbledore while Lily was rocking back and forth on her heels, trying to calm the screaming baby. Harry could barely hear what his dad was saying, so he walked a little closer. As he did, he bumped into a young but still strict looking McGonagall. He knew she had to be here somewhere; this was _her _memory, after all.

Harry kept walking until he was standing right next to his dad. Hermione and Ron had followed him; they were there, too.

"Her name is Alicia Lily Potter," James was telling Dumbledore.

"She's a beautiful baby, James," Dumbledore responded, looking at the now quieted baby lying in Lily's arms.

Lily nodded and replied, "Thank you, Professor. That means a lot coming from you. Dumbledore nodded, too,and said, "Now, I really must be going. I am looking forward very much to have this little girl in my school." With that, he turned on the spot and disaparated. James turned and gave Lily a quick kiss before taking his baby from his wife and holding her close to him.

The scene turned black, and then changed. They were standing in another room, but this time the crowd did not look happy. Lily and James were there with McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lupin, Sirius, (**yum)** the Weasley parents, and some people they didn't recognize. Harry looked around and noticed the familiar muggle orphanage that Voldemort had grown up in. He saw his mum holding a little girl about three months. They were both crying. Harry wondered why Lily or James wasn't trying to comfort the baby. The truth hit him hard. This is when they gave Hermione up.

Harry focused again on the crying group. Nearly everyone was crying now; except for Dumbledore and the two people they never met.

"Shh... Lily. It will be all right. This is for her safety. It'll be all right, I promise." James tried to console his wife. It did work a little, because Lily stopped crying and straightened up. She nodded and gave her baby one last kiss on her temple before handing the little girl to Sirius.

Sirius also gave her a kiss and held her in his arms for a minute. "I don't see why I can't keep her at my house. You guys would be able to see her whenever you wanted, and I am sure Voldemort wouldn't know! Please, Prongs, reconsider! This is my goddaughter we are talking about! This is Alicia Potter, daughter of Lily and James, not some strange person. We can't just give her up this easily." He gazed lovingly at the tiny baby in his arms. She was now sleeping.

James shook his head and took his daughter from his best friend. "It wouldn't work, Pads. I bet he is expecting that. And I can't put my best friend in danger like that." James replied, shaking his head sadly again. James gave his baby a kiss before handing her to one of the men.

The man looked at her and said, "Yea, I bet this little one will get a home quickly. What is her name?"

Lily was first to reply, "Alicia Lily Potter. Please keep her name." She sniffled and turned away. She didn't want to see them take her only baby away, even if it was for the baby's safety. They could take care of her! But James and Dumbledore insisted, so Lily finally agreed.

James took Lily's arm and they disparated.

Harry and his friends would have liked to stay and watch more, but they heard McGonagall say, "That is enough." And she pulled them out.

"Wow," Harry was first to say. The others nodded.

"I hope that answered some of your questions. I don't know if it answered all of them, though." McGonagall said.

Hermione muttered, "Thank you." And Harry and Ron nodded.

**A/N: Well, there's the 5****th**** chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! If you did, please review. If you didn't, please review anyways. And I need help. With the way this story is going, there is only one more chapter left. And I want it longer. I plan on making Dumbledore's portrait tell them what happened on the next chapter, so if anyone has any idea on what to do after, please tell me!!!! **

**Here are some ideas; you tell me which you like:**

**Sirius kidnaps Hermione from the orphanage, and that's why he goes to Azkaban.**

**Lily cheats on James with Sirius, as a result Hermione is born**

**Lily cant have babies, so James gets another lady pregnant and Lily kidnaps the baby; years later, Harry is magically born with no explanation. **


	6. Dumbledore

**A/N: Ok!!!! Here is yet another chapter. I decided on which idea to use in the next chapter, and after that I **_**think**_** I will be done. Maybe… I don't know. Well, on to the story!!!**

"_I hope that answered some of your questions. I don't know if it answered all of them, though." McGonagall said. _

_Hermione muttered, "Thank you." And Harry and Ron nodded._

888888888

Now here's the chapter:

"Excuse me, I really must be going. I have a class to teach. You may stay here as long as you like to discuss what you just saw." McGonagall gave them one last sad smile before exiting the room, closing the door softly as she left. Ron ad Hermione looked at each other. Harry, however, looked at the portrait of their old headmaster.

"I wonder…" Harry muttered. Hermione looked at him, confused.

"Maybe, we can ask Dumbledore what happened. He might remember." Harry whispered, so that just Ron and Hermione could hear him.

"Brilliant!" Ron said. Harry cleared his throat.

"Erm, Professor, we were just wondering if you could tell us what you remember." Hermione asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well. About twenty years ago, Lily and James Potter graduated from Hogwarts and got married. About two years later, Lily got pregnant. She knew Voldemort was after their family, but she thought she was capable of protecting their baby girl. Her husband wasn't as confident. I suggested that I adopt the baby, but the Potters weren't so sure. So I suggested that the baby be put up for adoption. They agreed. So Alicia Potter was put up for adoption. Her name and birthday were changed. That is why she started at the same time as you did."

Dumbledore stopped talking.

"That's it? There is no more? It was as simple as that? My parents would rather let me grow up with strangers that they didn't know, instead of living with you?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore nodded again.

"Well, there might be a little more. Let me think." Dumbledore responded.

"Oh yes, I remember now. They told me to tell you, Hermione that they never wanted to give you up. They knew that I would be able to tell you because you would come to Hogwarts. They also told me to tell you that one day you would understand why you couldn't stay with me. Your parents didn't want Voldemort to come after me to kill you. That is why you were raised in a muggle house and they put you in a muggle orphanage. They thought you would be safe."

Hermione looked at the two boys. She had tears in her eyes.

"That is so sweet." She said, the tears starting to fall. Ron put an arm around her shoulders. Dumbledore looked sorry that he made her cry, but they asked. He just told them the truth.

"I would suggest, since you seem to want more information, that you go back to the Forbidden Forest and find the resurrection stone. You can temporarily bring back your parents and ask them for the truth. Then they can go back to the dead, and you will have your questions answered." Dumbledore said.

Harry peered at Dumbledore, a smile slowly creeping over his face. He nodded, liking the idea. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. Ron was muttering in her ear, and Hermione was smiling. She had tear stains still etched upon her face, but she wasn't crying.

Hermione noticed Harry looking at them. She cleared her throat before saying, "Yes, we should do that. I don't know why we didn't think about it before! It's perfect. Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded, yet again, and smiled. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the three teenagers. They left the room, and headed down the stairs. They were ready to begin their long journey looking for the only way to bring their parents back from the dead.


	7. The truth

**A/N: Alright, nobody seemed to like my ending, so I wrote another one. **

**Well, on with the last chapter:**

"Hurry up, you guys!" Harry called over his shoulder. He was very excited about seeing his parents, and the other two just couldn't walk fast enough.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked a little faster. She wanted to see her parents too, but a girl can only walk so fast. She sighed and looked at Ron. He glanced back.

"Harry needs to take a chill pill," Ron muttered. Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Harry James Potter, as much as we would all like to see our parents, you need to slow down!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione Lily Potter, I want to find that stone, so we need to hurry!" Harry retorted back. Hermione looked shocked at what he called her. She smiled, liking the sound of it. Ron looked amazed, too.

The teens kept walking until finally, they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry marched in, and Hermione felt her heart start to pound. Finally, she would know the whole and complete truth. She couldn't wait.

Hermione and Ron followed Harry, who seemed to know exactly where he was going. He walked confidently to the middle of the forest, stopped, and looked around.

"I think it is this way," Harry said, pointing to the left. Hermione and Ron nodded together and started walking that way. Harry stood where he was.

"Well, mate, are you coming?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head of his thoughts and nodded. Then he walked over to the spot where the other two were standing and looked at them. Then he smiled and began walking fast again. The truth was, Harry had been thinking of Ginny. They still hadn't gotten back together, and Harry seriously doubted that she would want to. He remembered the days with Ginny in this area…

"Harry, please slow down!" Hermione called from somewhere behind Harry. Harry looked behind him. Ron and Hermione were a good thirty feet behind him, and were practically running to keep up with him. Harry gave them an apologizing smile and stopped walking. Finally, they caught up with him, panting.

"Sorry, didn't realize I was walking so fast," Harry said. Hermione laughed. Ron just smiled.

Harry began walking again, this time slower. Ron and Hermione were able to keep up with him. Harry turned every once in a while, at random times.

Hermione's legs started hurting, and she had to sit down. Harry grew impatient after about ten minutes, but Hermione and Ron enjoyed the rest.

"Well, aren't we going to find the stone? How are we supposed to do that with you two just sitting there?" Harry's patience snapped. He wanted to see his parents, and he wanted to see them NOW.

Ron jumped up and held out a hand to help Hermione. Hermione took it gratefully and Ron pulled her up. They were inches from each other's face. Ron got lost in her beautiful, big, chocolate brown eyes. Hermione was lost on his beautiful, brilliant blue eyes. They grew closer, and closer, and closer, until finally, Hermione's lips met Ron's. They kissed, and kissed, barely taking time to breathe.

Harry stood shocked. They had to do this now? Nonetheless, Harry was happy for them. Feeling slightly guilty, he faked a cough. His two best friends had finally gotten together, and Harry had to interrupt them. Hermione and Ron broke apart, both blushing like crazy.

"Erm, sorry…"Ron said, not finishing his sentence. Hermione nodded. Harry laughed. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Harry had been mad five minutes ago. Was he bipolar? **(NOT, I repeat NOT, making fun of bipolar people. I swear, I think my three year old sister is bipolar, so I can't make fun of someone!)**

They stopped looking at each other and looked at Harry, who had stopped laughing and was looking at them expectantly. They walked over to where Harry was, and took hold of each other's hands. Harry pretended not to see this movement. It reminded him of a certain girl who looked an awful lot like Ron…

Following Harry once again, Ron and Hermione talked softly among themselves. Harry, feeling slightly lonely, walked faster. They finally came to a small clearing that Harry recognized immediately as the place where he dropped the stone. And sure enough, even after the many months it had been there, Harry saw the stone.

He ran over to it and picked it up gingerly. He couldn't believe he had actually found it.

"We found it! We found it!" Harry shouted gleefully. Waiting for Hermione and Ron to stop talking, Harry pulled out his wand.

"Well, here I go! I am going to say something in Latin. Dumbledore mentioned something about Latin and the stone when he was alive. Hopefully, it will work."

Hermione and Ron shut up at once as Harry said, pointing his wand at the stone,

"orior oriri ortus ex silenti etc in is nox noctis futurus per vestri filius quod filia. adveho , quod dico nos verum nostri preteritus. tunc vos can vado tergum ut sileo in pacis."

Nothing happened.

"Ok, maybe I should say their names in this," Harry suggested. He pointed his wand at the stone again and said,

"Orior oriri ortus Lily quod James Potter , futurus nobis , vestri filia quod filius. Nos postulo scio verum super quis venio ut nox noctis duodeviginti annus abhinc. Orior oriri ortus Lily quod James, adveho suo nos. Vos can reverto ut sileo in pacis secundum vos dico nos verum."

There was a strange noise, like a cat giving birth, and the stone cracked in half. Harry ran over to stand by Hermione and Ron, and waited. There was a white light and then everything was dark and silent.

Suddenly, two figures emerged from the rock.

"Our son and daughter?" Lily Potter asked. "Together? How-How did you meet?" Her voice told everyone her disbelief. This was what she had wanted since the day Harry was born and they decided to keep him.

"Mum?" asked Harry. The figure on the left nodded. She was coming into focus now, and Harry could definitely recognize her. "Mum, Hermione, Ron, and I have been best friends since first year…" Harry looked at his dad. He didn't say anything, just ran and hugged them both. Lily and James looked around for their long-lost daughter. They spotted her. Hermione looked shocked and pleased at the same time. Harry just looked happy to see his parents.

"Alicia?" James asked.

"They call me Hermione now," Hermione answered. Lily burst into tears.

"I told them…I told them to keep your name! I wanted you to know who you are, your parents!" she exclaimed.

Hermione smiled a sad smile.

"I do know who I am, mum." Hermione said softly. She gave her mum and dad a hug.

"Now, I believe you called us here for a reason." James said in a voice that suggested he was holding back tears.

"Oh, yes. You see, I found out that I was adopted. I looked at the papers and it said who my parents were. I found out that I was my best friend's big sister," Hermione smiled. Her parents nodded. Hermione continued.

"We were curious, so we went to the Weasleys, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Dumbledore. Finally, we decided to come to you to find out the truth." The older Potters looked at each other.

"I see," Lily said slowly. Then Lily and James explained EXACTLY happened. When they finished talking, the teenagers understood everything.

Snape tried to kill James because he was jealous of James. Worried that he might kill Alicia Potter, the couple put her up for adoption. They wouldn't let Dumbledore keep her because he was close to Snape. So the memory charm worked on all of the people they did it on, some couldn't remember anything, and some remembered things that didn't happen. When Harry was born, they couldn't bear to give up their next child, even if it was Voldemort that was after the baby.

Their parents explained that just a week after they put her up for adoption, Snape came looking for her. They were right. After they fought off Snape and told him Alicia died, they went back to the orphanage and tried to get their precious baby back. They couldn't because she had already been adopted by a pair of dentists.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other. FINALLY, they had the truth. Hermione and Harry ran up and hugged both of their parents tightly.

"We love you both very much," Lily and James said

Harry and Hermione said, "We love you, too."

Then, there was a bright white light, very much like the one before, and Lily and James Potter disappeared.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other. They finally knew the truth. Now they didn't know what to do. Harry and Hermione should definably stay together. But where? Hermione couldn't go back to her adoptive parents, not after that fit she had, and the Dursleys already left into hiding, and even though Harry knew he would be able to find them somehow, he didn't want Hermione exposed to that kind of abuse.

"You guys can always come stay at my house until you buy your own," Ron said, reading their minds. **(not literally, just a figure of speech.)**

Hermione nodded. She liked the idea of living with her new boyfriend. Harry nodded, thinking of Ginny. There might be a chance they can go out again…

"Let's aparrate to The Burrow," Hermione suggested. The other two nodded. They joined hands with Hermione and she spun on the spot, making the other two feel very dizzy.

Ron opened the door to The Burrow to find his mother in the kitchen. She heard the noise and turned around. Mrs. Weasley hurried over ad hugged each teenager. She was laughing and crying because she was so happy. The rest of the children heard the commotion and walked into the kitchen.

Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that nine people were watching, Harry kissed her.


End file.
